


Of Suits and Red Lipstick

by hereera_hc



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domesticity if you squint, Eros - Freeform, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, High Heels, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, No actual smut tbh, Valentine's Day, Viktor being in love, Yuuri goes from mochi to eros incarnate real quick, Yuuri in high heels, sorry not sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereera_hc/pseuds/hereera_hc
Summary: When you're a top model, there's no better way to surprise your lover than to model for a suit and lipstick with him, right?(Or: Viktor gets thoroughly wrecked on Valentine's Day)





	Of Suits and Red Lipstick

“So, Yuuri, what are you planning to do on Valentine’s Day this year? Should I leave your schedule free on that day? As your manager, I should tell you that taking the day off means missing Mappa’s annual Valentine runway show, but as your friend I’d say that it’d be perfectly fine to take a day off for you and Viktor. Or maybe the day after Valentine’s Day as well,” Yuuko said with a wink. Yuuri groaned. 

“Seriously, Yuuko? Please don’t tell me that Chris told you to say that.” 

“Yuuri, I’m a married woman! I do know what most couples do on Valentine’s Day, thank you very much. And it isn’t like you can actually keep your hands off each other; Phichit told me that most of the foundation used actually goes on your neck the other day.”

“Well, it’s not my fault! Blame him for being so irresistible and hot…” Yuuri couldn’t help the blush creeping onto his face. “I really don’t know what to do for Valentine’s Day though, I mean we could both take the day off and follow whatever advice Chris will give me, but we’ve done that before and I kind of want to try something new. Not in the sex way!” Yuuri quickly added.

“Hmm… Oh, what about I contact Yakov to see if we can schedule you and Viktor for the same photo shoot or fashion show? He always fawns over you so hard every single time you model together.” Yuuko suggested. 

“More like we both fawn over each other so hard,” Yuuri snorted. “That’s actually not a bad idea. Wait, I think I know what I want to do for Valentine’s Day this year. Yuuko, did I actually refuse that suit and lipstick collaboration commercial shooting?”

“The Sayo and Kubo collaboration? Nope, you didn’t. Why?”

“Good,” Yuuri said, flashing Yuuko an incredibly eros smile. “Tell them that I’m accepting the job, and ask if they’ll have Viktor as well. Also, get them to schedule the shooting on Valentine’s Day. Thanks.”

“You do know that what you’re planning is extremely obvious to me, right? Please do try not to cause too much trouble for your stylists and makeup artists, alright?”

“Oh, I’ll definitely try not to, but how well we can keep our makeup and hair flawless depends on how well Viktor can restrain himself, and we both know that his track record isn’t something Yakov would be proud of.” Yuuri grinned. “By the way, tell Yakov not to tell Viktor what he’ll be modelling for and with whom. I want to surprise him.”

“Got it. I’m giving you the 15th off as well, so no excuses for not coming back well rested! You deserve some time off, no matter what your anxiety says. Ok, I think that’s all for today. Bye!” Yuuko gave a little wave and hung off the skype call. 

“Yuuri~ are you done skyping Yuuko yet? Makka wants to go on a walk but she refuses to go out without her second favorite human!” Viktor said in a sing-song voice. Yuuri giggled. 

“What’s so funny, love?” Viktor asked.

“Nothing, I just can’t believe that this is my life sometimes,” Yuuri said as he walked out of their (their!) bedroom and took Viktor’s hands into his hands. “I was still thinking about what to do for Valentine’s Day less than 5 minutes ago, but the moment I heard you looking for me, it just seemed so real that I’m living with and married to my long-time crush...I’m just so, so happy.”

“Yuuri…” Viktor said, overcome with emotion and pure love as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri and pulled him in for a kiss, melting into the embrace of his sweet, sweet husband. They kissed for what simultaneously seemed like an eternity and a fraction of a second until Makkachin decided that she had waited too long for her walk. Collapsing into a puddle of poodle and husband, Viktor had never been happier. Viktor firmly disagrees that his wedding was the happiest day of his life. For some reason, every moment with Yuuri seemed to top the last, not that he minded at all.

* * *

“Hello, this is Yakov. Viktor, I understand that you have your phone on mute when you sleep, but please try to remember to turn the sound back on after you wake up so I can finally stop going to voicemail, ok? I’ve accepted a commercial shoot on your behalf. Before you freak out, this is something that you’ve done quite a lot before. No, I’m not allowed to tell you anything else; yes, you’re going to like this; no, I have no idea what this is about as well. I’ll pick you up at 8 a.m. sharp on the 14th, and don’t you dare be late. Oh, and I’m giving you the 15th off as well.” Viktor sighed. It was bad enough that Yuuri had work on Valentine’s day, now even he had to work. It wasn’t like he didn’t like his job, but there went his plans of making Yuuri his favorite katsudon, filling their apartment with flowers and drawing the most romantic of rose petal baths for both of them. However, they did have the 15th off. Maybe he could make it work after all - Viktor Nikiforov was “King of Surprises” for a reason.

* * *

“Good morning, Vitya,” Yuuri said, smiling fondly at his husband lying next to him.

“Mmmmmf.”

“You don’t have to wake up yet, but I have to leave our bed now, alright? See you after work, and… happy Valentines Day,” Yuuri whispered towards the end. “Goodbye.”

* * *

“Alright, Viktor, you can take off your blindfold now. It’s pretty bright in here, so you’ll want to take it off slowly,” Yakov said as they reached the studio. “I trust that you won’t do anything irresponsible or unprofessional when I’m away to drive Yurio to his next casting?”

“Come on, Yakov, when have I ever done something like that?” Viktor pulled off the blindfold with his eyes closed, then opened them as slowly as he could manage to. 

“Hello, Victor.” Yuuri shyly smiled and held out the bouquet of blue roses in his arms to Viktor. Yuuri was wearing one of his oversized coats and washed out jeans with the cuffs rolled up, but he somehow didn’t look out of place at all in the studio. Now that Viktor was thinking about it, that coat actually looked kind of familiar…

“You aren’t wearing one of my coats, are you?”

“So? What if I am? You said that I could last time, but then if you tell me to stop wearing your clothes, I’ll stop.”

“No! Don’t you dare stop wearing my stuff, I was just surprised.”

“Too bad I won’t be wearing your clothes today, but I guess that can’t be helped since suits have to be well-fitted to look good, right?” Yuuri winked.

“You signed me up to model suits with you,” Viktor said incredulously. “I’m calling the police, because you’re obviously trying to kill me, zolotse.”

“Well, this is actually a collaboration between Sayo Fashion and Kubo Cosmetics, so we’re actually modelling cosmetics as well. Lipstick, to be more specific.”

“Please tell me that Phichit did not design the suit you’re modelling today, because if that suit looks anything like your wedding suit, I’ll seriously pass out right on the floor.”

“For your information, I did!” Phichit appeared all of a sudden. He might as well dangle himself from the ceiling, Viktor thought. “Should I call you an ambulance in advance?”

“Fuck,” Viktor breathed, “Yuuri, I’m never standing again, am I? I’m just going to collapse the moment I see you in that suit, you’ll look so good in that suit...”

“Is that a request for me to carry you into the car after we’re done? Or, you know, I can carry you into the changing room right now if you want me to. ”

“ No offense, Yuuri, but you’re probably going to end up staining those expensive suits with some sort of bodily fluid if you carry him into the changing room, so I’m banning that as a mature and responsible fashion designer. Leave all that suit-ruining and well, other sorts of ruining for tonight, you lovebirds.” Phichit pulled a face at them. “Now go and change so you’ll actually have time to romance each other!”

* * *

Viktor had anticipated a full-blown display of Eros in its purest form, such as something like Yuuri walking- no, strutting out of the changing room and towards him wearing a suit that showed off his perfect body shamelessly with red, red lipstick smeared on his pretty lips.

He should have known that Yuuri would manage to surprise him and surpass all his wildest expectations.

Because his Yuuri came out of the changing room in a pair of sky-high stilettos and sinfully tight pants. 

“You can go and...relieve yourself in the bathroom if you want to. We’ll be doing some full body shoots later, you know,” Phichit said, staring pointedly at Viktor’s objectively impressive instant erection. “But not together!” 

“Well, don’t blame me, blame yourself for designing that!”

It was a while before they finally got started on the shoot for understandable reasons.

“Wow, congratulations for actually keeping your hands off each other. Or, maybe you bribed the stylists and makeup artists. Whatever,” Phichit shrugged. “Anyway, make yourselves comfortable on the couch. You top models probably know more about how to be seductive than I do, so I’ll give you quite a lot of freedom to do your stuff. That said, I swear to god, if you - yes, I’m looking at you, Viktor- start to strip, I’m calling Yakov.”

Viktor simply grinned and walked over to the couch. “Lie on top of me, love?”

“Gladly,” Yuuri replied as he positioned himself to lie down on Viktor’s chest. “Tell me if my heels are digging into your legs, ok?”

Viktor snorted. Katsuki Yuuri could pierce his legs through with those heels and Viktor’d probably thank him for it. However, he kind of did want Yuuri to move for another reason. Yuuri’s ass was perfectly shaped, absolutely phenomenal, currently pressing against his cock, and extremely distracting.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, “Can you move a bit? I love your ass, but you’re making it very hard to focus. Will you please have some mercy on your husband?”

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about,” Yuuri singsonged while straight up grinding his ass on Viktor’s cock. The cameras flashed. “Oh, has your refractory period somehow gotten even shorter?”

 

“If it has, it’s because you’re too damn irresistible for your own good.” Another camera flash.

“I think we managed to get a great shot on the first try, you need to look at it!” Phichit came running to them holding his laptop. Yuuri’s expression was incredibly teasing and eros, like he was trying to lure someone in with one gaze. There was no other word to describe Viktor’s face but pure pleasure. The photo would have been R-rated if they had taken their trousers off, Viktor realized.  
“Yuuri, are you alright with this? You don’t have to do this for fan service or popularity or what.” Yuuri had done his fair share of suggestive photoshoots, but none of them screamed sex and pleasure as much as this one.

“Let them see,” Yuuri purred, “I want everyone to know that you’re mine. Let them hate me as the man who took you away from the entire world.”

“Ok, Yuuri, I want you to do it again but with a pair of dress shoes on instead. We’ll see which version to use after we see how they turn out. Don’t get me wrong, we have nothing against men wearing heels, but the heels may be too distracting. The focus has to be on the suit and the lipstick after all,” Phichit said.

* * *

Viktor could hear Yuuri’s heels clicking against the hard studio floor as Yuuri sauntered towards him with such grace that he would not be out of place in a dance studio. His hips swayed with purpose on every single step and he had his gaze fixated on Viktor like a predator eyeing its helpless prey. Viktor wanted to drop to knees in pure worship of this man. Phichit let out a wolf whistle. 

Every single thought in Viktor’s head dissipated into thin air the moment Yuuri grabbed his tie and pulled hard. As if that wasn’t enough, Yuuri bit his lip, then smirked at him.

* * *

“This is probably going to be your favorite part,” Phichit explained. “Just kiss. Anywhere you want, as long as it doesn’t make this R-rated and it leaves obvious kiss marks.” A shit-eating grin creeped onto Phichit’s face. “You even get to do it twice. We have extra shirts, so don’t be afraid to get it onto the collar!”

The moment the cameraman signalled that the camera was on, Viktor immediately pulled Yuuri in for a kiss. Yuuri made the sweetest noises as they kissed, and as he leaned into Viktor’s touches, Viktor couldn’t help but want to kiss him even harder. Yuuri couldn’t help but lean his head backwards as Viktor bit and sucked on his neck, leaving hickeys that would definitely be visible even after the red lipstick came off and a few days after that. Let them see, Yuuri thought. Let all of them see that I’m his.

* * *

“You going to carry me back to the dressing room, Yuuri?” 

“You should carry me instead,” Yuuri pouted. “You’re such a good kisser that my arms have turned to jelly.”

“Your wish is my command.” Viktor smiled and scooped Yuuri into his arms. Yuuri sighed happily. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For this absolutely amazing and really, really hot Valentine’s Day present. I really loved it. I didn’t know that I’d actually be modeling with you, so I didn’t plan anything for today. I thought we’d only have time for Valentine’s Day tomorrow!”

“Well,” Yuuri said, “tomorrow, we’ll have plenty of time for celebration as well, don’t you think so?”

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic in English (not my first language, so please be gentle uwu), on AO3, and first fandom event! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope that you'll enjoy it! There was a huge typhoon here, so my Internet connection wasn't quite stable. Sorry for being late!


End file.
